A Child Of The Stars
by Rasenramen
Summary: A mysterious star crashes down upon the world of Naruto. Suddenly, a mysterious girl has appeared in Konohagakure and joins the Hyuuga Clan as well as training to become a ninja. Who is this girl, and why does her presence seem unhuman? And why is Hinata so interested in her? (Multiple Characters Included.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. No characters belong to me except Almas. Most of this storyline follows the storyline of the Naruto shows, with some of my own plot points. MULTIPLE characters are involved with this story.

CHAPTER ONE: HATRED WITHIN THE FAMILY AND A MYSTERIOUS STAR

Hiashi walked along the wooden porch beside the garden, frowning at a young boy in the middle of the garden. He was standing completely still, his arms spread out before him. Strange wrinkles were on his face, and his pale scorning eyes stared fiercely at everything that moved. His left arm and leg were bandaged, and he wore a beige vest. He had dark brown shorts on, and his long dark brown hair that was almost black was tied into a ponytail near the bottom of his hair. Hiashi watched him. "Neji. Concentrate harder. There are two birds behind two. A beetle to your left and..." Neji interrupted him. "Yes Sir I know. I will try harder." His right arm twitched, and he spun around to face the north east direction.A scatter of claws sounded, and a pale green lizard came out behind a rock. Neji stared at it. The lizard hissed before disappearing behind the rock. Hiashi and Neji were a part of the Hyuuga Clan. Their noticible traits were black hair and pale white eyes.

These eyes are called Byakuugaun. It is a part of the mysterious powers called the Kekkai Genkai. Meaning Bloodline Limit. (Explanation of The limits and the Byakuugaun. Other Bloodline limits include multiple types of Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku(Dead Bone Pulse) and many elemental limits. The Byakuugaun is a Kekkai Genkai specifically found in the Hyuuga Clan. It allows the user to see 360 degrees around them, as well as having a reach of 50 meters away.(So far) Its powers can also allow the user to see the chakra points of humans. Thus, because of this, their style of fighting has revolved around attaking the chakra points. Hyuuga Clan members are able to shoot chakra out of any point of their body.

They specialize in close combat, where their moves are able to attack and cut off chakra flow. They are adept at both offense and defense. For example, the Byakuugaun has some weaknesses. One of them being that they can't see directly behind them. So in this case, they have developed a defensive move called Eight Tiragrams Revolving Heaven. This allows the user to release high amounts of chakra from all around their bodies and spin at a high speed. This causes chakra to form an iron hard defense around the user and any attacks that try to get through will be bounced off.

And for example, an offensive attack, one of their attacks is called Eight Tiragrams Sixty Four Palms. The user allows chakra to flow through their arms as they spread both arms and crouch on the ground. Then, if the enemy is in range, the user will attack their chakra points at high speed, cutting off the chakra and making the enemy unable to stand. The user strikes the points sixty four times, the last few strikes needing a huge step foward, if there is interference, the move fails. Some information but not a lot. More will be explained as the story progresses.)

Hiashi sat down on the porch, observing Neji. A clatter sounded, and a door slid open, but nothing came out. Hiashi didn't turn to look. "Hinata. If you have nothing to say then leave." There was a small gasp, then, "Y-yes F-Father. Sorry." The door slid shut. Neji looked at the door, glaring at it. 'Hinata-Sama. You spoiled child. All you do is whimper and cower. Why are you a part of the head family while us branch family have to suffer?'

(There is a long history between head and branch family members. Let's just say that the head family is superior and curse the branch family with a mark. A mark that kills the brain cells when it's time. The branch family members are supposed to keep the head family members safe. And when their time is up the mark kills them. I'm not exactly sure why this has been done. Looks like I need to rewatch certain episodes of Naruto again.)

'My dad was killed because of the head family.' Neji put a hand to his head, scraping his nails over the piece of fabric covering his head, hiding the curse mark on him. Hiashi called out. "Neji. I did not tell you to stop yet." Blinking, Neji activated his Byakuugaun again, staring around him.

(Hiashi is the brother of Neji's deceased dad. I'm not sure if Hiashi is head or branch, but he is in charge of Neji while he doesn't care much for Hinata. Hinata is the daughter of Hiashi and the cousin of Neji. She has one more sister named Hanabi. She'll be introduced later.)

Neji muttered something about Hinata and Hiashi sighed. Standing up, he turned towards the door. "Hinata. Come out." The door slid open, and Hinata peeked her head out. Neji stopped his practice and stared at her, frowning. Hinata put a finger to her lip, biting it nervously. "Um...will I be s-starting the a-academy tomorrow? Along with Neji-san?" Hiashi put his hands in his long sleeves, closing his eyes. (He's wearing a long robe.) "Yes. Tomorrow you will start at the academy. Do not become a burden to anyone." Hinata nodded. "Y-yes Father." Then she left, footsteps thumping on the wooden floor. Neji glanced at Hiashi, waiting. Hiashi turned around gesturing Neji over. Compiling, Neji walked up to him. "No matter what happens, despite your hatred for Hinata...you do understand that she is a part of the head family right? So I expect you to try your hardest and surpass her. She is nothing but a burden right now. If she sees you trying hard perhaps she will gain some confidence."

Neji blinked. "I understand sir." He turned and walked inside. 'What does he see in Hinata-sama? I don't understand.'

Hiashi glanced up at the sky, frowning. A slight dusk had fallen, and one particularly bright star hung in the sky. Narrowing his eyes, Hiashi watched as a streak of light fell from the star and landed in the forests surrounding the village. 'Interesting.'

A small child stood up from the huge crater on the ground. But surprisingly the trees and even the landscape remained the same despite the huge impact. Long white hair flowed from her head and her skin had a soft glow to it. Opening her eyes, they revealed that their color was a pale pink. The same as the Hyuuga Clan eyes. A simply white dress adorned her, and a sliver anklet with a strange bright diamond hung from her left ankle. Glancing around, she saw something in the distance. "So. That's Konohagakure. Seems my adventures have just begun. As well as my mission. I will make the world bright again. Alongside the great Hyuuga Clan and a certain special boy. Yes. This will be interesting."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. No characters belong to me except Almas.

CHAPTER TWO: THE ACADEMY AND HINATA MEETS SOMEONE MYSTERIOUS

Neji knocked on Hinata's bedroom door. "Hinata-Sama. Are you up yet? We have to get going to the academy." Frowning, he walked away as a muffled voice replied. "I'm a-almost ready..." Neji put his shoes on. 'Tch. Why is she allowed into the academy. She's nothing but a shy spoiled child.' Footsteps thumped as a small girl ran out of her room. She had short black hair and the pale eyes of the Hyuuga Clan. She wore a beige sweater and dark blue pants. Putting her shoes on, she glanced nervously at Neji. He ignored her and opened the door, walking outside. Hinata followed, closing the door behind her.

Neji stalked off, heading down the street. Glancing around, Hinata ran off after Neji. Suddenly, her cousin stopped, and glanced westward. Following his gaze, Hinata spotted smoke rising in the distance. It was visible, but faint. Hinata lowered her eyes, biting her lip as she recalled something. 'Last night I d-did feel some sort of tremor. Like something had c-crashed down. I wonder what it w-was.' A voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Hinata-Sama. Stop spacing out and follow me to the academy." Flinching a bit, she laughed softly. "Ahaha...of course Neji-San. Um..." Neji waited for her to catch up, despite looking annoyed. "What." Together they walked along the path as Hinata stuttered. "Did y-you see t-that smoke?"

"What of it?"

"Um...do you t-think something h-happened?" She waited for a response. They reached the academy near the edge of the village as he replied. "Who knows. It's probably nothing anyways." He frowned. Hinata noticed this and that his response was a bit hesitant. 'Neji-San is h-hiding s-something.' She stopped short at the sight before her. A large group of children were gathered near the front of the doors. Adults stood on standby and a few Chuinins were at the front.

(Chuinins are a higher class ninja. The ones above them being Jounins. And above that is Hokage. The leader and the strongest ninja of the village. Below all of those ranks are Genin. People who have just graduated from the academy and became rookie ninja. Hinata and the others aren't even Genin yet as they haven't graduated yet. Yes. Neji does have a lot of skills for not being a Genin yet. He's a genius after all. And this also takes place after the 'Spoliers for those who haven't watched certain parts of Naruto' Uchiha Clan had been massacred. So Sasuke is in the academy but well, y'know.)

Neji stalked on ahead, joining the group of waiting children. The Hokage stood at the front, smiling and looking pleased. He was rather old but it seemed he didn't mind.

(His name will be written later. And I'm sure most of you know he's the third Hokage. And then the first Hokage and then the second and forth. But...if you don't know please look it up. Yes this story does have Naruto as one of the main characters but most viewpoints will be on anybody except him. Except for maybe a few battles and missions.)

Hinata hesitantly walked up to the group, her eyes roving over the crowd, searching for someone. She smiled and a slight blush reddened her cheeks as she spotted a certain bright yellow haired short boy. Something caught the corner of her eye and she blinked. A glow was being emitted from a certain child in the crowd. She had long flowing white hair and a strange simple white dress. Hinata looked at Neji who also had his eyes trained on the mysterious individual. The Hokage coughed, and everyone snapped to attention.

Stepping foward the Hokage spread his arms, smiling. "Everyone. I am pleased to announce that starting today you shall become students at this wonderful school, and train in hopes of becoming fine Shinobis. Your new sensei's are pleased to be teaching such wonderful students, and hope that they can teach you many things. I am looking foward to each and every one you succeeding. Now then. You will be introduced to your sensei's and be given a tour of the school. That will be all for today. Your lessons will start tomorrow. Good day to you all!"

He stepped away, laughing as some of the children crowded around him. Neji stood to one side, ignoring all the commotion. A certain black haired individual also stood aside, completely ignoring all the girls mooning and cooing at him from a distance. Hinata glanced around, spotting the yellow haired boy hanging out with a rather chubby one, a bored looking one, and one that had a cute white puppy with him. Starting to walk towards them she stopped as the mysterious child from before approached her. Hinata twiddled her fingers, glancing from side to side as the almost magical girl stopped in front of her. The girl lifted a hand, the gentlest of smiles gracing across her face.

"Hello. My name is Almas. It means diamond. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Hinata took a step back. Something about this girl seemed...unhuman. The girl lowered her hand, the smile fading a bit. "Sorry if I startled you." Hinata shook her head. "N-no it's a-alright. My n-name is Hinata."

Almas smiled. "What a beautiful name. May I accompany you on the school tour when it starts?"

Hinata nodded. "Of course." She glanced sideways at Neji, who was frowning at her.

Neji narrowed his eyes at Hinata, before turning his icy stare on Almas. 'Who is this girl?' He activated his Byakugan, observing Almas. He grunted in shock. A large amount of chakra was surrounding the girl, and specks of strange white dust drifted through the chakra. 'This girl, is not...' He deactivated the Byakugan as Almas turned her head towards him, eyes intensely focused on him. He scoffed, and turned his head the other way. 'She knew.'

One adult clapped his hands. "Alright students! My name is Iruka and I'll be your tour guide for today. I am also a teacher! If you're lucky, some of you might end up with me! Now let's go!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

I WILL NOT BE WRITING FOR AWHILE! I AM SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE! HOPEFULLY I WILL RESUME SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. No characters belong to me except Almas.

CHAPTER THREE: A SCHOOL TOUR AND ALMAS REVEALS SOME SECRETS

The entire group of school kids shuffled after Iruka, chattering excitedly. Hinata stuck near the back, watching the blonde boy jump around asking questions while Iruka seemed mildly amused. Almas studied her, intrigued by how absorbed Hinata was in the blonde individual.

Neji stalked her from behind, tense. The mystical feeling never left the white haired girl. Was she even human?

Almas turned to look at him, a smile in her eyes. "Is there something you need?"

Neji blinked and turned his head. "Hmph."

Almas smiled, unperturbed, and turned to look fowards again as Iruka was stationed by a room, many other adults by the door. He was in the midst of explaining that the adults were all teachers and that they looked fowards to teaching the next generation of Ninja.

Iruka coughed, catching the attention of everyone. "Alright. That concludes the tour. Does anyone have any questions?"

The blonde raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto? What is it?"

"When do classes start? I wanna know how to be the best ninja so I can become Hokage!"

Iruka chuckled. "It's not that easy. But. As the Third Hokage explained, classes will start tomorrow."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Oh. Right!"

The black haired individual scoffed. "Did you forget? Loser?"

Naruto scowled at him. "What did you say Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked him straight in the eyes and reapeated what he said. "Loser."

Naruto threw himself at him, and they started scuffling. Iruka tried to separate them while keeping his attention on the other students. Almas stepped fowards, quietly walking past all the students to the front. Iruka narrowed his eyes at her.

Almas stared down at the two tussling on the floor with a look of stern sadness. Her emotions seemed to affect the whole room. Naruto got off of Sasuke, giving him room to stand up. Iruka walked up to Almas. "Who are you?"

Almas blinked up at him. "My name is Almas. My deepest apologies for making you suspect I was a threat." Iruka took a step back, flabbergasted at the young girl's excellent vocabulary.

"Uh...n-no...I didn't think you were a threat. It's just, I've never seen you before."

Almas stayed silent, looking into his eyes. Iruka looked out over the class who seemed to be holding their breath. "Well...that's it. You can talk to the teachers or leave. Have fun, I have an important issue to deal with." He gently took Almas's hand and tugged her along behind him. Almas did not resist.

Hinata stood back, nervously watching them go. "S-sorry, Almas. It's in adult hands now."

Almas didn't look at her as she replied. "There is no need to apologize. The people here are confused of my existence. To show that I am not a threat, I shall comply with Iruka's demands."

Hinata nodded, a bit unnerved by the answer. Students started whispering among themselves. One went so far as to call Almas an alien. Hinata stared at them, too shy to stick up for Almas. 'S-sorry...I c-can't stand up to stop them.'

But then, she realized.

Standing around doing nothing was not going to earn her any respect. Hinata ran up to them, opening her mouth to speak. "Don't c-call her that! She doesn't d-deserve to be treated like an alien."

One young girl pushed her to the ground. "Shut up wierd eyes. No one likes you." Neji did nothing to stop it. Naruto ran around the bully and stood in front of Hinata.

"No you shut up. Hinata was sticking up for a friend and you think you have the right to judge her?" The girl scoffed and walked away. The rest of the students followed, including Neji and Sasuke.

Naruto offered a hand to Hinata. "Here. Let me help you up!"

Hinata blushed, offering him a shaking hand. He pulled her up, waving goodbye and dashing off. Hinata stared after him in a daze.

Iruka continued to guide Almas through the village streets, heading towards the largest building. The third Hokage was standing by the door, talking with people. "Hey! Third! Important business!" He turned, seeing Iruka heading towards him with an unrecognizable girl in tow. He shooed the other visitors away, smiling at them both.

"Hello Iruka. And who is this you have with you?"

Almas tugged her hand away from Iruka, walking up to the Third. "Greetings, honourable Hokage. I am Almas, and I shall have you know that I am here on good terms."

The third frowned. "Interesting. So you are not from around here."

Almas shook her head. "No. In fact, I am not from anywhere near here."

The third looked her over. No forehead protector to signify which village she was from. He rubbed his scruffy beard, glancing at Iruka, a question in his eyes. Iruka shrugged. The third clasped his hands behind his back, turning to go into the building. "Almas. Follow me." He walked off, Almas obediently following.

Iruka blinked. "What am I? Chopped liver?" Sighing, he turned away, figuring the third knew what he was doing.

Sarutobi(Hokage's last name) opened the door to his office, letting Almas walk in first. She glanced around the office, letting out a hum. "Very orderly."

The sound of the door shutting caused her to look back. Sarutobi went and sat in the chair at the front of the room. He folded his hands, laying them on the desk. "Now. Almas. Have a seat. We need to talk."

She sat down, looking at him seriously with her pale eyes. "Speak. Third Hokage of Konohagakure. I shall answer any questions you have."

Narrowing his eyes, Sarutobi spoke. "My first question. Who. Are. You. Really?"

Almas smiled. "A savior. Sarutobi. A watcher. A seeker. A protector. A fighter. I am here to learn of this world's future. And without a doubt, I will finish what I was sent here to do. As long as the future remains unclear."


End file.
